Vampire plus Darkspawn
by The Travel
Summary: What if Tsukune was half human and half Darkspawn and was sent to Yokai Academy and go on adventures.


Chapter 1 Darkspawn in the school

* * *

{Ferelden= After Dragon age 2}

A young man was looking up at the blue sky not caring at all until herd someone.

"Brother!" he turns his head and saw a being with razor sharp teeth dead skin and wearing black armor this was a Darkspawn "The Architect calls for you" said the Darkspawn as he pointed to a cave

"Alright let's go before anyone see you" said the man as he push the Darkspawn into the cave.

As the two walks into the cave they began deeper and deeper until the reach a old dwarven city filled with Darkspawn looking down at the young man. He heard the noise all around him until he reaches the center of the city where they stop. Then a slanderous man came forth the man had gray skin long arms big hands wearing a very old robe, a armor chest plate with human chest bone on it.

"Greeting child how are you today." said the Architect

"Hello, my lord you call for me"

"Yes, my child as you aware that our kind is only meant one thing and that is bring the blight I try my best to stop us being these monsters and thanks to the Hero of Ferelden we have gain more followers but beside that the real reason I call you is because I have found us a place that we can finally call home."

"That's great I ….. wait what's the catch?"

"The catch is that the place I found is in another realm just like Ferelden but only humans inhabit this world however there a group of beings that call themselves monsters and have made a school so they can hide in the human world."

"Ok then how am I going to get there?"

"Come follow me." said the Architect as he leads the young man into a old blacksmith where the young man saw some strange machine "What is that?" he ask

"This my boy is an ancient relic built by the dwarves before the first blight they built this to go into others worlds and grain allies but the blight came and we kill everyone who live here"

"I'm surprise we didn't use it...let me guess we destroy it." the Architect nodded and said "But I fix it so we can finally use the only thing you need to do is go in it, it doesn't require any magic so the Templars can't find it.

As the young man walk into the machine the Architect handed him a bag and said "In this bag is a school uniform you must wear this at all time and yours weapons are in the bag to. When you go into that realm you must do a couple of things, first you must protect anyone who is in danger if there human or 'monster' Second you can't kill everyone who tries to kill you only a few cuts and Third you must change your name must be change so today your name will be Tsukune Aono do you understand"

"I understand" and on that note Tsukune was teleported into the new world

{7 hours later}

We see our hero riding down in a bus towards the school it all seem fine until he heard a strange laughter coming from the driver

"So..entering Yokai Academy?" ask the bus driver

"Um yeah" he responded, ' _Wait the school is called Yokai Academy who came up with this?_ ' he thought

"I hope you said all your goodbyes...Because as soon as we come out of this long long tunnel you'll see the academy. And perhaps never see anything again!"

' _What in the name of the Maker...I'm going to die_ ' Tsukune thought

As the bus finally stop Tsukune slowly grab his stuff and left the bus as the bus was leaving Tsukune take the first look and he was shock he thought the school was going like a kingdom not a haunted house as he continued his path he heard someone said "Look out!"

WHAM!

Not three minutes later Tsukune just got run over "Ow! What hit m.." he soon stops as he saw a young girl that like the same age as him she has a pretty face, long pink hair, a slender figure, and wearing the same uniform as him.

"I'm so sorry" she said in a soft tone "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm used to it. Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you" she said

Tsukune took one look at and he know that he was in love.

' _How beautiful can this girl get she has a perfect smile, nice eyes, and her hair I never seen that kind of hair color it looks amazing_ '

"Um are sure all right you seem gazing" she asks

"Don't worry I'm fine" he said "I'm Tsukune, and you are?

"My name is Moka" just then Tsukune nose started to. Moka saw it and was about to give him a tissue but something happen she look like she was about to faint.

"Oh n-no it's happening again!" she said

"Are you ok?" ask Tsukune as he was wondering if Moka was ill or not.

"I'm sorry but.." she went closer to Tsukune "I'm a vampire!" she then bite Tsukune neck and suck the blood out.

"Stop that!" yelled Tsukune as push Moka away.

"Sorry I never dream of doing anything like that."

Tsukune sign and said, "Just ask fine ok."

Moka nodded and the two walks towards the school.

{Class Room}

As class was starting the teacher who has a cat tail, the first thing she did was greet everyone and this is a school for monsters. She then told that school to teach everyone to coexist with human peacefully with them she also explains that they have keep their disguise on so they can live with humans better. But there were some things Tsukune didn't like, for starters there was this guy who wanted to kill all the men and keep the women alive for fun, Tsukune know of his type and wanted to kill him but he was given an order not to kill and there was a rule that if there is a human in the school then the human would be kill which makes no sense if they want to coexist with humans why kill them why not erase there memory but that soon change when he heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late!" Tsukune turn his and saw Moka standing there until she saw him and hug him "It's you Tsukune! Oh, I'm so happy we're in the same class." This cause every male in the class to uproar. Once classes are over Moka grab Tsukune and walk through the wall way many male students didn't like, just then Moka and Tsukune was stop by the guy who wanted the human female as playthings.

"You are cute. Moka isn't it?" the man said, "My name's Saizo Komiya remember it." He was about to attack Tsukune but he was surprise when Tsukune grab his arm and felt a lot of pain.

"Try to go near Moka or any female human or monster and I will kill you, ok?" said Tsukune as he sees Saizo frightened just then Moka grab him and they rush out of the school.

{outside of the school}

"I'm sorry Tsukune but I didn't want you to fight." Said Moka

"No, your right I shouldn't fight you'll think I be a villain."

"Of course, not you're my friend" Tsukune started to smile "And you let me suck your blood."

"Do you think I'm your food supply!?"

"Well your blood is way more delicious than any I drunk out of blood bags, and you're the first person I really sucked blood from! And a girl never forgets her first time!

Tsukune started to blush and about to say something but Moka felt embarrassed and begin to walk away but she asks if he wants to explore the school he nodded and they explore the school. They many things and they were having fun until Tsukune trip and fall on top of Moka.

"Sorry about that Moka." He then notices that the cross that was attached to her necklace was glowing. "Um Moka what's that cross for?"

"Oh, this well I may look like a human but when I take this off I get really scary."

"And speaking of humans, what you think of them?"

"I hate them!" she then explains that she went the middle school in the human world and she was lonely and no one think she ever exists.

"Did you try to talk to them?"

"No"

"Did you try to help them when they needed help?"

"No"

"Did even try to make friends!?"

"No"

"And you wonder why you felt lonely."

"Yeah don't be mean! What about you and humans."

Tsukune told her about his past that at first, he felt lonely until he talks to a random guy that guy talk to him and after a while they became friends that guy name was Hawk. Hawk introduces Tsukune to other people and now have other friends their names were Bethany, Isabela, Fenris, Merrill, Aveline, and Varric.

"Do they know that you're a monster?" Moka ask

"Yes, I told them they I thought I was joking but when they truly saw who I was they freak out expect for Hawk he shows them I wasn't a monster."

"And you still trust them!? They could have lie to you!"

This cause Tsukune to become enrage and we walk away.

"Wait Tsukune I didn't mean to you I just…"

"No, you hate human remember!? Well I'm half human so you I guess we were never meant to friends." with that he walks away.

Moka began to cry she had finally made of friend and she screw up she wish she could make it up but she didn't realize someone was be hide her someone who wants to do harm.

{Bus stop}

Tsukune was in range Moka thought humans were evil because she didn't try to make any friends when she was younger.

"Just because she didn't make friends! (sign) Hawk what would have done?"

(Flash back Kirkwall)

The group were at High town during because there were a group of the bandits that disguise themselves as the city guards. They track them down to a abandon house they attack the bandits, the bandits fought with all there might but they all killed within minutes.

"Well with them dead nobody will afraid of the city guards." said Aveline

As the group was about to leave but they stop when they heard a voice "you in there" said a bandit pointing at a man wearing full black armor, with a red dragon on the chest, and a big sword this was Tsukune when he was in Kirkwall.

"You are a monster!"

"Monster you say….I'll show you monster!" Tsukune yelled as he charges at the dying bandit and kick him to death after the bandit die Tsukune kept kicking him until Hawk hold him back.

"That's enough he's dead" said Hawk

"I'm sorry it's just…"

"I know how you don't like it when people call you a monster. But know this, never let anyone get to you be it friend or foe."

"I…. understand."

(Flashback end)

"I understand Hawk I let her get to me, maybe I should apologize to her?"

Just as he was going back he heard Moka screaming he rush to her only to see that was about to be molest by a monster version of Saizo.

"Moka!" Moka and Saizo saw Tsukune towards them.

"But why?! Why did you come back?!" Moka ask

"Well we say both things that we regret and I'm sorry." Tsukune said with a smile

"Then I'm sorry on what I say before." Moka said

But this cause Saizo to get even more anger "Shut up! Moka is mine now!"

"We'll see." said Tsukune as he brought out a small blade out of his pocket "Come Saizo come and see the Maker!"

Saizo charge at him, Saizo try to punch him but Tsukune dodge and went in front of Moka and went into defense. Saizo smile and about to attack again but for some reason he felt pain on his arm he looks at his arm and saw that there was a major cut he then looks at Tsukune and saw that the blade he is holding was dripping out blood.

"When did you hit me? Saizo ask

Tsukune ran towards Saizo and began to slash him, Saizo either try to block or hit Tsukune but he was too fast and hit Saizo and cause many slash marks all over Saizo body. Saizo was not giving up and swing his arms in different directions until hit Tsukune and send him in front of Moka.

"N-No this is awful! He came back for me! She says as she began to cry but Tsukune slowly got up and say "Don't cry, I was anger on what you say about humans but I realized that I'm the same way but my friends help me I can't just run away… and leave you. Moka I want to be your friend." This surpise Moka "I know you're a vampire but I really like you!" Moka began to smile but Saizo kick Tsukune, Tsukune dodge the attack but accidentally knock off the cross that was on Moka necklace and began to change her pink turn to white, her eyes turn to red, and now her fangs have grown she has turn into her true form.

"Red eyes and unearthly power! So, the legends are true! The most fearsome of monsters the vampire!" said Saizo who was freaking out

"Wait Moka this your true form?" Tsukune ask

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well you look like the same but a few things that are different, what do you think Saizo?"

"What I think?! I think that I'm going to…" he was interrupted when he was pick up and slam to the ground by a creature that was big, had horns, razor shape teeth, and has purple skin.

"What the hell is that?" Moka ask

"That an ogre which means there are more are coming" Tsukune as more creature of different shape and sizes came into sight.

"Tsukune what are these things?"

"Well do you remember I say I was part half human? Moka nodded "Well I'm part them there call Darkspawn."

"Darkspawn?! I never heard of them?"

"That because we are not from here." Moka look up and saw that person who said that the person looks more human than the others.

"Who are you?" she asks

"I am the Architect, and you may be wondering what I'm talking about?" Moka nodded "We are from a different world that have many species but we only bring death and destruction and we bring an apocalypse that is call the blight. So, I'm trying to show my people that we not monsters so I created Tsukune." Moka turn to Tsukune and he gave a wave.

"Wow did you…"

"Created him you ask, I mix human blood and Darkspawn and some magic he was born and I sent him here to interact with the people here."

"Um Architect Why are you here?" ask Tsukune

"Well I been watching you thought a magical mirror and I saw her drinking your blood show brought this." He brought out a small medallion and handed to Moka "This tell you when stop drinking his blood if you don't listen to it then you will drink Darkspawn blood and there are no Grey wardens here."

Moka wanted to ask more questions but a portal open and the Architect and those who follow him went into the portal and the portal close leaving Moka and Tsukune by themselves.

Tsukune handed the cross back to Moka and said "You may think of mean a bad guy so if you don't want to be my friend that I under.."

He stops when Moka kiss him on the head "Your cute when you're stupid" she then put the cross on the necklace "Till we meet again, you just keep babysitting the other me 'kay?" and with that the she went back to her normal self and pass out luckily Tsukune catch her and brought her to her dorm.

{Next day}

Tsukune heading to class when all of sudden Moka behinde him.

"Good morning Tsukune!"

Tsukune smiling thinking that he made the right choice sure there be some doubts but he found someone special here that he wouldn't find anywhere else. But there are some problems.

"Moka stop chasing me!" Tsukune yelled

"No cause want to suck your blood for breakfast" she said as she chase him.


End file.
